Song Fic: Chemicals React
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: It started with a party at the Million Dollar Man's place... it ended with Marie Flair finding love with Ted DiBiase Jr. sucky summary please read... rating: T to be safe. It's a One Shot Song Fic. Pairing: TedxOC Marie


**Well people, your probably wondering what this is... well this is a request story that I was requested to write/type. It's my first request story, so be nice to it and the characters in it, please.. the entire story is from Marie's P.O.V and it's only a one shot, so don't expect more chapters to this please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is involved.. Ted DiBiase and The Million Dollar Man and Ric Flair belong to themselves, WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and the OC(Marie Flair belongs to xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo**

**"talking"**  
**_the song lyrics_**

* * *

Well here I am daughter of the legendary wrestler Ric Flair, oh I should probably explain who I am right? Well I'm Marie Flair, I'm 27 years old and I'm also a easy to get along with person. I kinda got dragged to a party held by the "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, that he held for his son DiBiase Jr. becoming a WWE wrestler. I'm wearing a red sleeveless dress that sticks to my chest and flows out slightly from my waist.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
_

So now here I am standing on the patio of the DiBiase's place and leaning on the railing looking out at the night sky, while holding a small glass of wine, that's when he showed up! "um, how did I know you'd be out here?" he asked walking over to the railing and leaning on it next to me.

I glanced over and lightly blush, but he couldn't tell and I just said "well I just had to get out in the fresh air, that's all…" looking back at the sky, I kept saying, "I should ask you, What are you doing out here? I mean it is your party!"

He smiles and looks at the night sky before saying, "Well right now, it's more of a party for my dad!" That's when I remember how his dad, The Million Dollar Man was acting, when I was still inside and couldn't help but giggle at it and say, "I bet it is, I saw him when I was still in there."

That made Ted start laughing and I was glad to have some alone with him, since the party started I barely got to talk with him privately, about everything that's been going on and now that he's a WWE Superstar he's going to be on the road a lot more. "So I'm happy for you… I mean, I'm happy that you get to wrestle for the WWE now. I know I'll defiantly be watching it a lot more." I say, only I wished that I could just pull the last sentence back in and never say it.

_[Chorus]  
__Were you right, was I wrong  
__Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
__Both of us broken  
__Caught in a moment  
__We lived and we loved  
__And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
__But the planets all aligned  
__When you looked into my eyes  
__And just like that  
__The chemicals react  
__The chemicals react_

Ted looked over at me while I made sure I was looking at the sky, moon or whatever there was in the sky, embarrassed by my comment. That's when he said, "Thanks! Um.. Marie, right?"

"yeah, Marie Flair!" I say looking at him only for my lips to be joined by his lips in a sudden, but sweet kiss. Once he parted he immediately said, "sorry, about that…"

"why… why are you apologizing?" I asked trying to hide my fierce blush that appeared over my cheeks. He looked away, at the trees and driveway of the place, before saying "I just… can't believe I did that… it was sort of a spurt of the mo…" Before he could finish his exclamation of why he kissed me, I did the same thing. Only for me I reached over and turned his head from the trees and driveway to me, while he was talking and than planted my lips to his. I'm sure he understood than that I liked him and was ok with him kissing me before, because he kissed back. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, while his hands moved down to my waist. After awhile we broke from the kiss, but we kept are hands/arms around each other, making sure we couldn't separate.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

"that was surprising… a little bit." Ted said as I rested my head against his shoulder/chest, "but I really liked the surprise… Thanks Marie!"

"your welcome, Ted!" I said, while wrapping my arms around his chest and he kept his arms around my waist. "I figured you needed to be cheered up, after you dad basically took over your party."

~5 months later~

Well it's been five months since Ted Jr's congrats party that his dad turned into his own party. Since then me and Ted have been together ever since, it's been hard dealing with the fact that he's always on the road for events, but afterwards he would call or we'd get on the webcam and talk to each other. I was with him for a couple of months on the road, but I decided to just stay at home even if that meant that I wouldn't be seeing him a whole lot. We're still happy to be together and I get to see him wrestling on TV and talk to him over the phone or webcam, so it's like we're not even apart a lot of the time.

_[Chorus]  
__Were you right, was I wrong  
__Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
__Both of us broken  
__Caught in a moment  
__We lived and we loved  
__And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
__But the planets all aligned  
__When you looked into my eyes  
__And just like that  
__The chemicals react  
__The chemicals react_

_

* * *

_

**Please Review and tell me what you think of my first Request One Shot Story story, please!**


End file.
